Bloodsport
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Sienna Dandridge is a blood-thirsty vampire who has been imprisoned at the Belle Reve for years. Then, one day, it all changes when Amanda Waller assembles a task force that includes her, a hitman, the Joker's girlfriend, an Aussie burglar, a pyrokinetic and a mutant to stop a greater force of evil.
1. Report: Sienna Dandridge

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN SIENNA DANDRIDGE/CRIMSON MIDNIGHT AND SEBASTIAN DANDRIDGE**

* * *

 **Name: Sienna Dandridge**

 **Aliases: Crimson Midnight *current*  
Persephone  
Darkheart**

 **Age: 1,015**

 **D.O.B: October 31, 973 A.D.**

 **Birthplace: South France**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Vampire**

 **Abilities: Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Senses  
Immortality  
Enhanced Durability  
Enhanced Endurance  
Enhanced Condition  
Enhanced Combat  
Enhanced Stamina  
Regenerative Healing Factor  
Hypnosis**

 **Weaknesses: Sunlight (will burn)  
Wooden Stake (To The Heart)  
Sebastian Dandridge  
Intermittent Explosive Disorder**

 **Family: Oscar Dandridge (father) *deceased*  
Tabitha Gilmore (step-mother) *deceased*  
Ana Dandridge (mother) *deceased*  
Sebastian Dandridge (brother)**

 **Affiliations: Immortal Descent  
Sebastian Dandridge  
Selina Kyle (aka Catwoman)**

 **Incarcerated For: Multiple Murders**

 **Arrest Location: Las Vegas, Nevada**

 **Intelligence: 10  
Endurance: 10+  
Speed: 10+  
Strength: 10+  
Power: 10+**

 **Status: CONTAINED**

 **Notes: NEVER talk about Sebastian in a negative way  
Must wear a ring to survive in the sun  
Approach with caution**

 **APPROVED BY AMANDA WALLER**


	2. Task Force X

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **JosieoftheRose: I will**

 **peoplers: Thanks**

 **hellspam: I'll think about your suggestion**

 **Sleepyhollow01: Thanks**

 **acetwolf94: Thanks**

 **oOArtemisQuinnOo: Thanks**

 **Guest: Thanks**

 **wolfimus prime: Thanks**

 **tazsgirl6969: I'll try**

 **Hell-Hound-Queen75: Thanks**

 **Madama Crimson: Thanks**

* * *

Death sentence.

I have a fucking death sentence ever since 2005.

I don't know how long I have to be stuck in this cold, dark, damp cellar considering that I am a vampire. And no, I don't sparkle in the sun like a certain Edward Cullen. I'm the classic burns in the sunlight, wooden stake to the heart kind of vampire. I'm only getting a little bit of sunshine, but it can't hurt me because a close friend of mine, that is a witch, put a spell on the ring I am wearing right now so that I can survive in the sun.

"Hey, hot stuff! Chow time!" I heard Griggs say. Trust me, I hate all cops, and right now, Griggs is at the top of my list. I growled as I heard Griggs, yet again, objectify me again. Him and the other officers came in and he puts something in my cell and I hesitantly looked and picked it up. "The fuck is this?" I asked. "It's loaf. It's got pasghetti in it...toenails...rat shit…" Griggs said. I looked over at Griggs and I threw the said "loaf" at him.

"Until you get me some real food, get the fuck out of my sight!" I growled. "Sorry, hotness. I make the rules around here. And at least Harley gives me something." Griggs said. "Yeah, here's the thing. If men want me, they gotta earn me. I don't give it up, willingly." I growled. "Just wait until that creature you call your brother will be up next." Griggs said and furious thoughts went into my head as I heard Griggs mention my older brother, Sebastian. He is lucky that he didn't get caught and I would do anything for him. I narrowed my eyes at Griggs. "What the fuck did you say about Sebastian?" I asked, growling. "You heard me." Griggs replied as he was walking away.

"I'LL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH!" I screamed after him, which I got of a result of chuckling. I sighed as I sat down.

Yeah, there is no way in hell that I am getting the hell out of here.

* * *

 **3RD POV:**

As the prisoners in Belle Reve get their usual treatment, Amanda Waller and her men are walking towards the location of their meeting as she thinks back to the day that Superman had been killed. That's why she has this plan that everyone would majorly disagree with.

"We lose a national hero, but you sit here looking like the cat ate the canary." Admiral Olsen asked. "I've eaten a lot of canaries. It's taken some work. But I finally have them. The worst of the worst." Amanda said as she pulled out her binder for her Task Force X project. "There's rumors, Amanda, that some of them have abilities." the admiral said. "Well, the rumors are right. You know what the problem with a metahuman is? The human part. We got lucky with Superman. He shared our values. The next superman might not." Amanda said. "You're playing fire with fire, Amanda." he said. "I'm fighting fire with fire." Amanda restated. "You're not going to pitch us with that. Task Force X project of yours again, are you?" he asked. "Yes. But this time, you're going to listen." Amanda replied as she opened the binder, revealing the first person….Deadshot.

"Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot. He's the most wanted hitman in the world. Let's say he has an elite clientele. But everyone has a weakness. And a weakness can be leveraged. His is an 11-year old honor student in Gotham City. His daughter. So we watched her and waited." Amanda said. "And you caught him?" Admiral Olsen asked. "Not me. I just gave an anonymous tip to the right guy in Gotham City. So now, we have the man who never misses." Amanda replied. "Where'd you put him?" the admiral asked. "Let's just say, I put him in the whole and threw away the hole." Amanda said as she flipped to another page, revealing Harley Quinn.

"Harley Quinn. Before she ran off and joined the circus, she was known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to The Clown himself. She thought she was curing him, but she was falling in love. Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong. They became the king and queen of Gotham City. And God help anyone who disrespected the queen. And that was just the beginning. She's crazier than him and more fearless. But the Bat got her too. She's in the same hole as Deadshot." Amanda explained as she turns to another page, revealing Captain Boomerang.

"And then, there's the Aussie. Digger Harkness. Or as the tabloids call him, Captain Boomerang. He robbed every bank in Australia at least once. Then he came to America for a fresh target set. Doesn't work well with others. But he tangled with a metahuman and lived to tell about it." Amanda explained as she turned to the next page, revealing El Diablo.

"And have you heard of the pyrokinetic homeboy?" Amanda asked. "How'd you catch him?" Admiral Olsen asked. "We didn't. He surrendered. Chato Santana. On the streets, they call him El Diablo. This LA gangbanger thought he was the king of the world, until he lost his queen. Gets jumped in a prison yard and incinerates half the yard. The security video is incredible." Amanda explained as she turned the page, revealing Killer Croc.

"Oh, jesus. The hell is that?" the admiral asked. "His name is Waylon Jones. Evolution took a step backwards for this one. They call him Killer Croc. He looked like a monster, so they treated him like a monster, then he became a monster. He was chased out of Gotham by the Bat, went searching for sanctuary elsewhere. He never found it." Amanda explained.

"I saved two of the best for last. The first one's a witch." she started. "A witch?" Admiral Olsen asked. "I'm talking a flying, spell-casting, making-shit-disappear witch. A sorceress from another dimension. Another world. Archeologist Dr. June Moone wandered into the wrong cave, she opened something she shouldn't have, releasing a metahuman more powerful than any we encountered, The Enchantress. She inhabits Dr. Moone's body now." Amanda explained. "And where is this witch?" the admiral asked. "In my pocket."Amanda replied. "Now tell him why she won't turn you into a frog." the admiral said. "Some say the witch has a secret buried heart, and whoever finds it can control the witch. So we searched the cave where she turned up and we've found her heart." she said, pulling up the case that contains the witch's heart. "That thing's her heart?" the admiral asked. "Mmm-hmm. She's vulnerable without it." she said as she closes the case then she turns the page one more time.

"I saved one of the best for last. Sienna Dandridge, better known as Crimson Midnight." Amanda started until the admiral's eyes widened. "No, Amanda. Have you known about how dangerous she is?" the admiral asked. "Which is why she's perfect. Her and her brother, Sebastian, were the prince and princess of Southern France. Until their father, the king, found himself a new queen. Both siblings were seduced by vampires and eventually became vampires themselves. They killed their father and stepmother and fled France to travel all over the world to commit multiple murders. It took the whole Justice League with some minor help from S.H.I.E.L.D to get her into the same hole Deadshot and Harley Quinn are at. Sienna was captured, but it said that Sebastian turned over a new leaf." Amanda explained.

"You want to put our national security in the hands of witches, gangbangers, and crocodiles?" the admiral asked. "Don't forget about The Joker's girlfriend and one of the deadliest vampires in the world." Admiral Olsen added in. "These are villains, Amanda. What makes you think you can control them?" the admiral asked. "Because getting people to act against their own self-interest for the national security for the United States is what I do for a living. You take the finest special forces officer this nation has ever produced, Colonel Rick Flag. I assigned him to watch Dr. Moone, and just as I hoped, it got personal. I have the witch's heart, and Dr. Moone has his. Now, he'll follow my orders as Holy Writ. In a world of flying men and monsters, this is the only way to protect our country." Amanda concluded.

The two admirals don't want to admit it….but Amanda was right about project Task Force X.


	3. Meeting Amanda Waller

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **tazsgirl6969: I'll try**

 **acetwolf94: I will**

 **Guest: Yes, new chapter!**

 **Neko-fire demon tempest: thanks**

* * *

I was listening to the thunder within the rain as I was focusing back on what my brother, Sebastian, had said to me before we went our separate ways.

" _Don't make the same mistakes as I did, sœur."_

A tear went down my face as I was reminded about Sebastian yet again. My thoughts were broken when I hear people come down to my cell.

"Are you sure about this, Waller? She's the most dangerous out of all of them." I heard Griggs say. "I'm sure of it. Let me see her." I heard a stern voice say. "Ey, sunshine. You got visitors." Griggs said and I glared at him, my eyes glowing red as I went to the two women and the man.

"I heard about you." I said. "Have you now?" the older woman asked. "I want to assimilate a group of bad people who I think can do some good in the world." she said. "Uh, okay. So what does it have to do with me?" I asked. "You're a part of it." she said and my eyes glowed red again.

"Do you know what people think of me? A demon. A bloodsucker. Well, the bloodsucker part is kind of true. But, what makes you think that I could do some good in the world, huh?" I asked. "Miss Dandridge…" I heard the man said. I glared over at him when I heard my last name. "What's in it for me, huh?" I asked. "10 years off of your prison sentence." Waller replied. "Uh, how am I supposed how long is a death sentence because if my facts are clear, I'm immortal and there is no "10 years off of my prison sentence" in a death sentence." I growled.

"Bitch." I heard the man say. "Aw, thanks, doll." I said with a sarcastic smile to which the man had rolled his eyes and Waller sighed. "You would have 90 years left to go on your prison sentence." she said. "Give me someone to eat and I'll think about it." I said, going back into the shadows and moments later, there was someone in here. "You wanted food. Here you go." Waller said. I could feel my fangs protruding and my eyes go a dark red as I dashed over to the human and drank the blood all away. After that human is dead, I looked up and I wiped the blood off of my face, leaving the smears of blood and I could tell that in the middle of my feeding, the three people have left my cell.

The next day, I heard lots of shouting. I looked up to see what was going on and I see people going into my cell. They opened the door and I started to fight some of them.

I need to get out of here and now!

I grabbed one of the guys and bit his neck and it was going on for a little while until I felt multiple shockwaves go down my spine. I let out an animalistic scream. They eventually got me restrained into a chair and as they guards were rolling me around, I saw the needles. "Don't you fucking touch me!" I screamed out. I continue screaming and then I felt something go into my neck. "Location verified. Next." she said as I was muttering, "fuck you" multiple times.

I was loaded into a plane and now, I am at an airport with other army guys and now I am near Deadshot, Harley Quinn, El Diablo, and Killer Croc. "Unlock them." the guy, who I later assumed to be Rick Flag, said and they unlocked us from our seats.

I stretched my arms up and I craned my neck. "Hi boys. Harley Quinn, how you doin'?" Harley asked the military men. Everyone just gave her strange looks. "Huh? What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?" she was asking and everyone just stayed silent. "Sorry. The voices." she said and it was silent again. "I'm kidding! It's not what they really said." Harley said and I looked on, amused.

I have a feeling that her and I are gonna form a beautiful friendship.

"What do we got here? 12-pounds of shit in a 10-pound sack." Flag said as the guys were carrying in a sack and when it was opened, Captain Boomerang appeared. "Welcome to the party, Captain Boomerang." Flag said as the Aussie started attacking the military guys, but was restrained, shortly. "Hey, hey, hey, what's going on, man?" Captain Boomerang asked. "Calm down." Flag growled. "Hey, one minute I'm playing Mahjong with me nana, then this red streak hits me outta nowhere." Captain Boomerang said. "Shut up. You were caught robbing a diamond exchange." Flag said. "I was not." he said in defense.

Then a car came around and it revealed someone I didn't see before. "Here comes Slipknot, the man who can climb anything." Flag said as he comes out of the car. "Have a good time, scumbag." a woman scoffed, causing him to punch her. I bit my lip to contain my laughter. "She had a mouth." he said with a shrug and Harley giggled at that.

This is what I got myself signed up for?

 **TRANSLATIONS (If they are wrong, sorry. I used Google Translate):**

Sœur = Sister


	4. She Sees Everything

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **acetwolf94: Thanks and yes, there will be more**

 **stordec23: Thanks :)**

 **CherryWillow: Thank you to know that I didn't mess it up. Thank you and yes, there will be more updates**

* * *

"Listen up, in your necks, the injection you got is a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain, but powerful as a hand grenade." Flag started as I rubbed the back of my neck. "You disobey me, and you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me…" he started. "Or what? We die?" I asked, coyly, as Flag gave me a glare. "I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you." Harley said. "Lady, shut up!" Flag yelled at her as she puts her hand down and pouts.

"This is the deal. You're going somewhere, very bad, to do something that'll get you killed. But, until that happens, you're my problem." Flag said. "So, is that like a pep talk?" Deadshot asked. "Yeah. That's your pep talk. There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. Wheels up at 10." Flag said. "Might wanna work on your team motivation thing. Ever heard of Phil Jackson?" Deadshot asked. "Yeah." Flag replied. "He's like the gold standard, okay. Triangle, bitch. Study." Deadshot said.

I got over to my crate, which is a Gothic-looking crate and when I opened it, all my clothes were in there. I tried on a black skeleton hand ring bracelet and I clenched my fingers together to form a fist. Nope, that won't work. I took that off and I found a perfect outfit to wear into battle.

"Fangerella, Flag said you might need this." I heard one of the soldiers say as he tossed me a bloodbag. I caught it without looking up. I noticed everyone now staring at me and I hissed, baring out my fangs as I drank the blood that was in the blood bag and they turned away as I did that. I wiped the blood off my face and from the corner of my eye, I saw a picture of my brother and myself. I also spotted a jacket so I put the picture in there. I changed into a black and red cold shoulder top with a skull, a black skirt, black ripped leggings, a lace rose choker, a black crystal tiara, black boots, black feather earrings, black and red rings nail bracelet, and the steampunk jacket that I put the picture in.

As I was putting on my red lipstick, I noticed that everyone was either looking at me or at Harley. "What?" we asked in unison and they all minded their own business. "Won't fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?" I hear Harley ask Deadshot. "No. Everytime I put this on, somebody dies." Deadshot started. "And?" Harley egged on. "I like putting it on." Deadshot replied. "Goodie. Something tells me that a whole lotta people are gonna die" Harley said. "Yeah. And it's us. We're being lead to our deaths." El Diablo said. "Speak for yourself, mate. What's that crap all over your face? Is it wash off?" Captain Boomerang asked. "Hey, if you like a girl, could you light her cigarette with her pinky? Because that would be very classy." Harley said. I was glaring at everyone of them. From the uncomfortable feeling that he felt, I could tell that he didn't ask to have his powers like I didn't ask to become a vampire.

"Y'all might wanna leave homeboy alone. He can torch this whole joint, won't you, ese?" Deadshot asked. "You got nothing to worry about from me. I'm cool, homie." El Diablo said. He looked over to me and I offered him a small smile.

"Behold, the voice of God." Flag said as he held an iPad and the face of Amanda Waller showed up on the screen. "For those who don't know me, officially, my name is Amanda Waller. There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HV-T1, and get them to safety." Waller said. "I'm sorry, for those of us who don't speak good guy, what's HV-T1?" Deadshot asked. "The only person that matters in the city, the one person that you can't kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything that happens to Colonel Flag, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching. I see everything." Waller explained and then Flag turns the iPad off.

"There's your pep talk." Flag said. "Compared to your shit, she owned it. So, that's it? We're some kind of suicide squad?" Deadshot asked. "I'll notify your next akin." Flag said as he purposefully bumped into Captain Boomerang.

Boy, is this going to be a fun joyride.


End file.
